Dos amores, un ganador
by LadyAthenaSama
Summary: Luego de años, Seiya de Pegaso no será el único que querrá ganarse el corazón de Saori Kido.


Hola a todos, su autora ha vuelto *w*

Primero que nada mis amores, este fic será una re imaginación de "Luchando por mi único amor" el cual esta un lío entre letras xD y no lo finalizare.

Un poco más detallado a comparación del original y una situación más completa y lenta, también diferentes conflictos para que sea más interesante.¿Vale? Yes (?)

Pensamientos en_ cursiva._

Flash Back en **negrita.**

**Algunos capítulos serán en puntos de vistas de los protagonistas principales. Más sentimientos de amor serán agregados en el 2 xD esto sera una tipo introducción o algo asi r.r**

**Espero que les guste**

**-Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada pero algunos si son míos- ouo**

1- Poco antes de navidad

La cálida brisa de verano golpeaba el rostro de Saori, la diosa Athena. Estaba de vuelta a la Tierra, en su Santuario o en lo que quedó de su estructura, escombros de mármol, pisos destrozados, aquellos doce templos parecían monumentos olvidados. Ese fue el resultado de la batalla contra Hades. La joven estaba acompañada de sus 4 caballeros de bronce y un moribundo Seiya, quien momentos antes de regresar del inframundo arriesgó su vida por la Sabiduría. Hyoga y Shiryu se encargaron de llevar al moreno para tratarlo, en esas condiciones no habría que pensarlo dos veces, mientras que Shun decidió estar con la diosa e Ikki... Ikki como el lobo solitario desapareció como si nada.

Un relámpago cayó frente a ellos, era el mismísimo Zeus en persona pese que criticó los actos de la diva por ofrendar las vidas de los caballeros dorados prefiriendo a los caballeros de bronce, escuchó a su hija suplicarle una oportunidad a los mortales asimismo parlamento el final de los enfrentamientos sagrados librados mucho tiempo atrás. Significaba igualmente la libertad del cargo de la divinidad. No obstante fue lo de menos. Aquellos guerreros eran libres de recrear una vida plena y en armonía.

Cuatro años más tarde, la inmensa mansión Kido se hallaba decorada por luces coloridas, un árbol gigantesco de Navidad debajo regalos. Más claro imposible. Faltaba horas para NAVIDAD. Toda la ornamentación estuvo a cargo de Shun novio de June, permaneció mientras tanto con la reencarnación de Athena, ahora una mujer normal hoy en día a dos meses de sus 17 años. El dragón de China estaría allí esa tarde al lado de su prometida Shunrei, Hyoga junto a Freya su esposa desde hace dos meses. Pocas eran las noticias del Fénix pero le por promesa a su hermano se presentaría.

No olvidar a Seiya, seguidamente de un como en estado vegetativo pudo recuperarse por completo. En la actualidad vivía en su viejo departamento en constante contacto con Saori Kido.

_¿Y los santos dorados? _Ellos se hallaban en el Santuario, su **HOGAR **desde muy jóvenes. El guardián de Sagitario tomó el cargo de Patriarca o bien del _manda más_. Irían sin duda al gran evento a unirse.

-Bien, ¿Todo listo?- consulta Andromeda a Hyoga en la cocina que ayudaban a las empleadas

-Este... el pavo se quemó- argumentó el rubio

El chico de cabello verde se desmayó por la noticia cayendo en brazos de Diane una joven las sirvienta.

-No se le puede hacer ni una broma- suspiró cruzándose de brazos. El pavo estaba bien. Imaginaba que bromear animaría a Shun. No resultó.

La mucama trasladó al muchacho a una silla de allí.

Saori estaba trabajando en su despacho. Durante los dos últimos años se aferró a los asuntos labores sin razón alguna.

-Si, esa cantidad donaré señor Ryu - hablaba entretanto rellenaba los últimos formularios.

-Claro, señor. Feliz Navidad- cuelga el teléfono y se pone de pie para ayudar a sus amigos. Apagó la luz, llevando consigo una carpeta de cuero roja la cual contenía esos formularios que encargaría a Tatsumi entregarle al señor Ryu.

_Un día agotador... El lado bueno es que ayudaré a los chicos. -¡_Tatsumi!- llamó la joven de cabellos violáceos. Juraría ver un caballero dorada acercarse a toda velocidad. Un momento. Era su gran servidor que llegó cansado pero listo para las órdenes

-Si, señorita Saori- decía exhausto.

-Querido Tatsumi, tranquilo. No te sobreexcedas tanto- exigía la bella muchacha. Agradecía tener una persona tan confiable como él, un segundo padre de crianza después de su abuelo. -Por favor entrega este formulario, es para la donación al Orfanato y el Hospital- le entregó los archivos.

-Muy bien, señora- agarró los papeles y giró media vuelta para encaminarse al living.

_Todo listo. _Estando calmada se trasladó a la cocina. Contempló un Shun desfallecido. Se dirigió hacia Hyoga que organizaba las bebidas.

-Hyoga ¿Que le pasó a Shun?- interroga alarmada señalando al chico de cabellera verde.

-Nada Saori, se desmayó cuando le dije "El pavo se quemó", pero solamente lo articulé para que descanse de una vez- acomodaba las copas sobre una bandeja de plata.

-De acuerdo...- encorvo una ceja. Pensándolo bien, el rubio hizo lo correcto. Sonrió y se volteó acudiendo a la sala principal.

-Bien señores, quedó perfecto- el líder después de Tatsumi se llevó una mano a la frente para secar su sudor luego de varias horas ocupándose de la ornamentación final.

La fémina llevaba su vista alrededor del área, se halló a gusto con el resultado.

-Jeremy, excelente trabajo- aplaudió la doncella entono dichosa.

-Ay si, lo se nena- se limpiaba la transpiración con un paño. Jeremy, un joven de finas costumbres nacido en Francia, con las típicas características de un hombre en aquel lugar, su cabello era castaño claro, ojos verdes, tez blanca y de unos 23 años de edad.

-Mi Saori, me alegra verla fuera de esa prisión- hizo referencia al trabajo de la muchacha molesto. Su carácter era de esos estilistas a los cuales les puedes contar todo y ellos trataran de ayudar como fuese posible.

-Si Jererey-

Así le llamaba Saori su efebo incondicional amigo. Ambos reían. -Seiya llegará pronto- comunica provocando el sonrojo de la adolescente.

-Callate- susurro entre una leve sonrisa.

-Señorita no he mencionado nada maligno- se limitó a decir conociendo el cariño de la joven por el Pegaso.

_Siempre sabes como atrapar mis pensamientos de preocupación Jererey. _-Bueno mi Saori debo ir a preparar la mesa- se despidió a paso ligero.

Ella estaba pensando en el moreno...

**Tres años antes, Seiya estaba postrado en una silla de rueda a cargo de Seika, hermana mayor de él.**

**El médico lo revisaba como cada tres meses los avances del chico que eran muy pausado. Ese día ella y Seika esperaban los resultados del doctor afuera de la habitación. El especialista salió de la alcoba reflejando un gesto indescifrable.**

**-¿Doctor, cómo esta mi hermano?- se alarmó la mayor. Su compañera estaba a su lado sin moverse de su asiento. Estaba tan inquieta como Seika pero trataba de mantenerse tranquila.**

**-Mire señorita Ogawara y , él esta en un estado indefinido, podría volver a estar lleno de vida o estar atrapado en silla de ruedas de por vida ¿Comprende?- declaró el médico todavía en busca de solución.**

**-Pero...- intentaba hablar la hermana mayor de Pegado, Saori se puso de pie en ese entonces interrumpiendo.**

**-Entendemos doctor Wong. Debemos tener esperanza.- murmuró bajando la mirada decepcionada por la noticia. Desde entonces se internó en el trabajo. Cuando supo de su recuperación dos meses antes de Navidad aún no pudo abandonar sus labores empresariales.**

El reloj marcó las 05:00 pm. El timbre de aquella residencia se escuchó, el viejo Tatsumi pero Saori se adelantó.

-Yo voy- exclamó llegando a la puerta. Abrió lentamente sin mirar quien era.

- Hola Saori-san- reverenciaba un muchacho de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés. Vestía de una chaqueta roja de alguna secundaria de Tokio.

_Seiya... -_Hola Seiya- respondió en tono natural. -Pasa- le dio el paso para que entrará.

Pasó a la mansión admirado por como yacía. Ninguno de los presentes lo han visto mucho tiempo. Velaban su bienestar donde sea que estuviesen.

-Maravillosa, ¿Alguno de ellos estan aquí?- haciendo alusión a Shun, Ikki, Hyoga o Shiryu.

-En la cocina- Saori afirmó.

-Esa voz...- Shun que despertó 5 minutos antes de la llegada de el, buscaba la persona proveniente de esa voz

-Hola Shun- saludaba Seiya levantando la mano.

Otra vez se desmayó en brazos de Diane, lo seguía por las dudas. Se emociono demasiado.

-No me pagan por esto- se quejó la empleada. Se llevó arrastrando a Shun nuevamente a la cocina, esta vez ayudada de Saori.

-¿Que le sucede?- cuestiona Seiya queriendo saber de lo que pasó.

-El no pegó un ojo en días y esta muy estresado.- articuló

Adentrándose al lugar, Hyoga miró dos cosas: A Andromeda inconsciente y a su viejo amigo de regreso.

-Es bueno verte- extiende su mano el rubio.

-Igualmente- estrecharon sus manos recordando épocas pasadas.

-Oigan, ayuden aquí- reprochaban las chicas en coro.

Trasladaron a Shun en una habitación de huéspedes para que pueda descansar.

_Realmente espero que Ikki venga pronto. _-Venga, tenemos que preparar lo faltante- se cruzó de brazos. No era tanto eso, ansiaba permitir el descanso a joven Andromeda.

_Saori actúa diferente. _Seiya examinaba el carácter maduro de Athena hasta su manera de vestir cambió, se despidió de los vestidos blancos intercambiándolos por pantalones jeans, blusas a la moda coloridas, su hermoso cabello recogido estilo cola de caballo.

Volvió a sonar el timbre, un hombre de origen griego de cabellos azules violáceos, ojos azules, piel pálida llegó acompañado de su hermano gemelo. Era Saga en compañía de Kanon que lo diferiencia por sus ojos y cabellos azul agua.

-Buenas tardes- reverenció Saga codeando a Kanon para que saludé también.

-Hola- desvía la mirada. Estaba allí por la cena y por su lealtad a la diosa, realmente no era amante del festejo. Ambos hermanos se hicieron presentes en la biblioteca, lugar en cual ensayaba tocando el piano por diversión

-Buenas tardes, Athena-sama- se inclinaron frente la mujer que protegían.

-Me alegro, verlos- sonreía apartando sus dedos de las teclas.

-A nosotros igualmente- dijo Saga

-Si mi señora- afirmó Kanon poniéndose de pie

-Disculpe iremos con los otros- reverenció el gemelo menor saliendo del sitio.

El hecho de que le dijeran Athena es porque lo es, a pesar de que las guerras acabaron. Ese día comenzaría nuevas ilusiones, sentimientos y alegrías.

Saori volvió a colocar las yemas de los dedos en las teclas del instrumento, la sinfonía persistente era Liszt - Sonata in B Minor. Disfrutaba oír la melodía sin embargo no prestó atención a la presencia del caballero geminiano quien acomodaba sus agujetas. Miró a la puerta percatándose al fin.

_¡Por mi padre!_

Saltó del banco a un borde del piano estando apenada.

-Perdone no quise asustarle- se levantó encaminándose a la puerta.

-Esta bien- asentó la fémina sonriendo observando marcharse a Saga

A ella le parecía un ser honesto y bondadoso. Se le paso un segundo lo sucedido años atrás. Movió la cabeza de forma negativa, prosiguió a seguir ensayando. Practicaba por ser la pianista durante los villancicos navideños. Tenía grandes cualidades en lo musical hasta ser nombrada mejor pianista de la academia.

Los sentimientos por Seiya iban en cada nota, lo amaba. Aunque su amor lo dejaba de lado, se sentía satisfecha al tenerlo de amigo.

-Saori- dijo Hyoga llamando a la dama desde afuera de la biblioteca.

En la sala estaban reunido los cinco hombres. ¿A que hora llegó Ikki? No lo saben y tampoco debían conocerlo pues ese hombre vivía del misterio. Tatsumi ordenó a los sirvientes marcharse temprano a casa, por lo cual los bronceados se hallaban acompañando contentos.

-Todo esta listo, ya falta tres horas para el festejo.- le salió una pequeña lagrimita de alegría a Shun

-Tranquilo hermano- suspiró el Fenix.

Todos se reían pero el chico tenía razón.

-Yo iré a mi departamento a cambiarme- Seiya creía que ni en sueños estaría vestido así, mientras estuvo ayudó colocando los moños y otras cosas. Además verse guapo a los ojos de Saori. _Debo llamar la atención de Saori, tal vez en dos meses le pediré ser mi novia y recuperar el tiempo. _La observó a distancia de reojo. Todos sabían ese amor loco por la diosa, pese que así era ninguno se animaba a nada.

Se organizaron para la fiesta y acordaron que todos vendrían con sus parejas excepto Ikki, el en realidad es un caso perdido. Los dos gemelos de Géminis estaban en la planta alta, ni enterados de la reunión.

Dos horas más tarde, aparecieron los restantes caballeros dorados, primero Mü junto a Lucy, luego Shaka y después los otros.

-Un hermoso hogar, Athena-sama- dijo Aioros acompañando a su pequeño hermano

-Gracias Aioros- agradeció la doncella.

Mientras tanto Aioria molestaba a Seiya.

Camus hablando con Hyoga sobre el cero absoluta y cosas que solo los caballeros de hielo comprenden (xD)

Dohko discutía con Shion sobre las técnicas de cada uno, Mu y Shiryu trataron de ignorarlos durante sus conversaciones con sus respectivas novias.

Shun observaba pelear a June y Ikki, típico...

Saori organizaba la música para el baile junto a Jererey.

-Mi Saori ¿Ya escogió su pareja?- se refirió a Pegaso.

-No por el momento- buscaba en la laptop música para descargar.

-Oye nena, ese chico de cabello azul violáceo te mira- señalaba con la mirada a Saga. Era verdad, la miraba de reojo pero cuando Saori se giró, rápidamente se dio vuelta.

-¿Saga?- se sorprendió la fémina. _Es imposible que sea asi... -_Mejor deja de buscarme pareja y ayudame!- le tomó del brazo al francés.

Es todo por este capítulo, subiré cada capítulo en una semana o dos, no es fácil esto y de a poquito iré dándole vida


End file.
